


[Podfic] Our Backwards Walk

by nickelmountain



Series: [Podfic] Our Backwards Walk [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River and Liz X are all out of order and there's no such person as the Queen of Scotland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Our Backwards Walk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Our Backwards Walk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/111433) by [Netgirl_y2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k). 



[](http://s1195.photobucket.com/user/nickelmountain/media/TV/DWOurBackwardsWalk_zpsecf4ff1d.jpg.html)

**Length:** 00:12:08 

_**Music:** Soft Shock (acoustic version), by Yeah Yeah Yeahs_

[mp3](https://app.box.com/s/2jjl1k5xxk1qr3heprds) || [m4b](https://app.box.com/s/2xatg3tmrwxnoc8l20g6)

_Streaming available through mp3 link._

Or, download this podfic together with the podfic for "Our Backwards Walk (the two steps forward remix)", written by such_heights: 

[](http://s1195.photobucket.com/user/nickelmountain/media/TV/DWOurBackwardsWalkcombo_zpsdfde78bd.jpg.html)

**Length:** 00:16:08 

[Download the podbook](https://app.box.com/s/8fr2qfdjocy515tmtyi1)

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for [podtor_who](http://podtor-who.livejournal.com) 2013.


End file.
